A Night With The Hotchners
by twoBQ23
Summary: Four year olds are a lot smarter than we realize. Written for Fanfic Challenge Round 3. Some mentioned H/P. Please review!


A/N: Written for ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969's Fanfic Challenge Round 3 on the Chit Chat On Author's Corner forum.

This is my first CM story & it was actually very hard to write, because I can't put H/P in my head at all. My prompts were: Jazz music, black lace, & Mac & Cheese.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to CBS.

"Daddy?" Jack called for him as he took a bite of his Mac & Cheese.

"Yeah buddy?"

Since he was home for the night, they had been spending the evening together. It was progressing like every other night before. First, they would toss the ball around a bit. Jack had an outstanding arm for his age. Then, both of them would get hungry, and Aaron would make something simple like Mac & Cheese. Jack loved it, he loved it. To finish the night, they would play the Wii or Netflix a movie. It had proceeded thus far normally, until his four year old threw him for a loop.

Jack finished chewing before he spoke, Haley had taught him well. "Can Emily come over?"

Of all his hours spent profiling, he admitted he didn't see that one coming. "Emily from my work?"

"Yeah daddy." The mini Hotch sat up in his chair, and continued, "The one who works the case with you."

Aaron didn't know what to say. Why would he want Emily to come over? "Uhhh…. I don't know. Are you sure, Jack?"

Jack made a serious face, "Do I look kiddin' daddy?"

He smiled at his son's little charade. Jack was far too adorable to say no to. Plus, seeing his face after he did, made him feel sick. Though Aaron had no idea what his son had planned, he reluctantly agreed, "I'll give her a call."

Surprisingly, Prentiss had no plans tonight. She would shower and be right over. When Jack heard this, he quickly put his bowl in the sink, and began to tidy up their already spotless living room. So he was trying to impress her? Aaron was still baffled.

Emily rang the bell less than twenty minutes later. Jack was fiddling around in the kitchen, so Aaron answered the door.

Prentiss stood there, smiling softly. "Hey."

His stomach lurched a little bit. "Hi. Come in." He smiled then, flashing his rarely seen dimples.

Aaron was indeed nervous. Prentiss was a very attractive woman, and she was in his house. Now that they were out of the Bureau, he allowed himself to really look at her. She looked much different in casual attire. Her bangs were pulled back by a pin, but her raven tresses were still as glossy as usual. She had on a tight pair of dark wash True Religions, a lacy black shirt, and a boyfriend jacket over. All matched with a pair of heels. In other words, she looked incredible. Sure, even beautiful. Maybe, he should use his son as an excuse more often.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Aaron finally spoke up. "Would you like a drink?"

"That'd be nice." Her gaze seemed to be lost in random places around the room.

Aaron disappeared into the kitchen, Jack nowhere in sight, and came back sprouting two glasses of Merlot. Emily was relaxed on the couch. It seemed she was trying to make the situation comfortable, even though neither of them had any idea of what was going on.

"Jack?" No reply. "Hey buddy, Emily's here to see you."

All he received for a reply was a soft play of Jazz, which seemed to be getting louder. His son had gotten a hold of his Louis Armstrong CD, the one he would listen to with Dave when they were drinking or when Sinatra wasn't available. It was a bit too slow for him, but Rossi always enjoyed it.

That was when Aaron figured it all out. Jack was trying to set him up with Emily. He had seen the eleven year olds pull it off in _The Parent Trap_, but his four year old son? Damn, they had raised a smart little boy.

"Jack? Come out here."

The young boy then appeared from down the hall. "Bedtime." Aaron couldn't help but laugh, it was all too adorable. Emily laughed as well.

"Don't you want to stay up and hang out with Emily?" He took a sip of his wine.

Jack started up the stairs. "I'm tired daddy."

"Alright, I'm coming to tuck you in." Aaron set his glass down on the table. "Sorry, I'll be down in a minute."

The brunette chuckled, "That's fine."

Upstairs, Jack got ready for bed quickly. He didn't suggest a story tonight, just straight to bed. "Night daddy." He pulled the covers up.

"Hey," he started, trying not to laugh, "what's the real reason you wanted Emily over tonight?"

The younger Hotchner let out a deep exhale, "I just want you to be happy, daddy."

"Did you come up with this idea on your own?"

He shook his small head yes. There was no way he could have; Aaron still considered it very sweet.

"Well, thank you, Jack. "

"You like her daddy?"

"I do. Do you?"

He nodded again. There he had it. Jack was one of the only things that still mattered to him. He cared about his opinion most.

"Goodnight Captain America."

Jack giggled, "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too." He replied as he pressed a kiss to his son's temple.

Aaron made his way back downstairs. He saw Emily, perched on the couch, swaying her body slowly to the smooth Jazz. Joining her on the couch, they worked their way slowly into a nice conversation. One which would go better over dinner the following week. He would definitely thank his son in the morning. Without him, he wouldn't have ever been where he was.


End file.
